Forever and Always
by ADropInHeaven
Summary: Dating a demon is never easy for a human, let alone a miko. But what are you to do when the man you love, the strongest demon in the world, is in the hospital and dieing with nothing as a cure? This is a one-shot based out of Kagome's PoV. (Based off of the song Forever and Always by Parachute)


Title: Forever and Always

Song: Forever and Always by Parachute

Pairing: Kagome and Sesshomaru

Summary: Dating a demon is never easy for a human, let alone a miko. But what are you to do when the man you love, the strongest demon in the world, is in the hospital and dieing with nothing as a cure? This is a one-shot based out of Kagome's PoV. (Based off of the song Forever and Always by Parachute)

* * *

Waiting...It was never something that Kagome was very good at. Neither was being patient.

_"Sango, have you seen Sesshomaru? He's late for dinner..."_

_"Kaname, have you seen Sesshomaru? He's late..."_

_"Souta, He's late, have you seen him?"_

_"Mama, Sesshomaru hasn't showed up yet...Have you seen him?"_

_"Shippo, is Sesshomaru with you? He's not here..."_

_"Miroku, do you know where Sesshomaru is? He's not home still..."_

_"No, I haven't. Sorry."_

_"No, I don't. I'm sorry, Kagome."_

_That was the same thing that they all replied..._

Sesshomaru...Although he was the love of her life, she needed to straighten him out still. He still believed that he could control anyone and anything like he used to be able too 500 years ago...He's still the same old taiyokai that she fell in love with.

Sighing, Kagome rested her hand under her chin and began to dial her fiance's number again before her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Kagome? It's InuYasha...Something's happened...You need to come to the hospital right now."

Gasping, she nodded and replied.

"Hai...I'll be there as soon as I can."

They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

Not bothering to change her shoes or outfit, Kagome grabbed her keys and ran out the front door before speeding towards the hospital InuYasha told her to go to. It only took her 30 minutes to reach her desination before she got out of her car and rushed in the building, heading straight towards the reception desk.

The girl finally looked up from what she was doing and looked at Kagome with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"H-Hello...I'm Kagome Higurashi. I was told that my fiance, Sesshomaru Taisho is here?"

She waited a few more minutes in silence as the woman pulled something up on her computer screen and stared with wide eyes before standing.

"Come...We should hurry."

Feeling her heart drop to her stomach, Kagome nodded and followed the receptionist to the 7th floor and down many hallways before they stopped in front of a room with the door closed. The sign next to it read "Taisho Sesshomaru"

"Now...Before we go in, you should know something..."

Nodding, Kagome waited patiently for her to talk while keeping the straight look on her face as best as she could.

"We're not fully sure what's wrong with him, but whatever it is...It's attacking his heart and his brain, while making sure it's breaking or fracturing every one of his bones. He...He will not live to see another month. He has a week...Two, tops."

Kagome had to blink her tears back as she let the new information sink in.

"Can...Can I see him now?"

The receptionist nodded and opened the door, letting her in, before closing it again and going back to her post.

_"May kami have faith in you two."_

* * *

Upon entering the room, Kagome gasped quietly at what she saw. Laying on the bed was Sesshomaru. He was covered in bandages, wrappings, casts and had many IV's attached to him. His heart monitor was beeping normally. That was good at least.

Sitting down next to Sesshomaru, Kagome grabbed his hand gently and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"I...I want you forever."

She whispered as she gripped his hand slightly tighter, just enough to cause him no pain as she remembered when he had purposed to her.

_"Sesshomaru? Where are we going?"_

_A 21 year old girl with raven hair and hazel eyes asked curiously, as her boyfriend of 4 1/2 years pulled her up the stairs of their favorite restaurant, leading to the roof._

_"You shall see soon, woman."_

_A 25 year old man with silver hair and bright ember eyes said as a smirk graced his lips. Kagome huffed in annoyance and decided to just stay quiet until they reached where ever he was taking her too._

_Upon entering the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru pushed the door leading to the roof opened and Kagome gasped in surprise at what she saw. There, in the middle of the roof was a small round table covered with a red cloth. In the center of that was a tricandle with red wine next to it._

_The wind around them whipped their hair around wildly and made it flow with the snow that was falling at an angle._

_"Kagome..."_

_Hearing her name, the young girl turned around and threw her hands over her mouth as Sesshomaru got down on one knee in front of her._

_"I want you forever...Forever and always...Through the good, the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together...So please...Do me the honor of becoming your husband...and marry me...Kagome Tsukai Higurashi."_

_Not being able to find the words she wanted to scream out, Kagome nodded quickly before jumping into his arms, finally finding the voice she needed to answer._

_"Hai! Yes! A million times, yes!"_

* * *

Kagome squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tighter and her eyes widened when she heard him wince. Snapping her head up to quickly look at him, Kagome tried to smile for him.

"S-Sesshomaru...You're awake."

Nodding, he raised his hand and ignored the pain he felt as he wiped her tears away.

"You are way to beautiful...to be crying...my love."

Sesshomaru said just above a whisper, his voice hoarse from not being used.

"Heh...Please...Don't worry about me right now Sesshomaru. How...How are you feeling?"

"I.."

Pausing to think of his words carefully as to not make Kagome more worried and frightened than she already was, Sesshomaru looked down at his IV covered hand.

"I am not in pain now."

Kagome didn't believe his words fully, but they also helped put her mind at ease a little bit.

"That's good at least..."

Sesshomaru nodded and they both fell into a kind of awkward yet comforting silence, with nothing being heard...but the heart manitor.

* * *

"Julian?"

Kagome giggled and shook her head as she crossed the name off on the piece of paper on her lap.

"Too Roman."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded before he started to think of names again.

"How about...Rin Annika?"

Kagome suggested and blushed when her fiance smiled.

"Perfect."

Sighing, Kagome looked down at the diamond ring on her left hand and felt the stinging of the unshedded tears once more. Sesshomaru sensed his fiance's distress as well as smelled her tears and looked over at her worriedly.

"Koi...What is wrong?"

Kagome was silent for a while before she finally said something

"I want you to stay...stay here forever..."

"I am not going anywhere, koi. I promised you...We are going to have a family together...get a house in the country...and grow old together...I...I can get through...this..."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the beginning before his voice started to break and a few tears fell from his eyes. He hated lying to Kagome. He knew he wasn't going to make it passed the next 3 days...But this is what she needed to hear. She needed to be comforted. She needed him. And so did their unborn pup.

* * *

Not once, since she first came to the hospital, had Kagome left Sesshomaru's side. She used a few of the sick days she could, so she didn't have to go to work. Sango, Shippo and Miroku visited.

InuYasha, Sesshomaru's younger half brother, was actually there with them as well.

"Sesshomaru?"

He hummed, letting his fiance know he was listening and she continued.

"Let's get married...Now."

Sesshomaru turned his head quickly and stared at Kagome with wide, shocked eyes.

"Here?"

Kagome nodded and looked down a bit, letting her bangs fall over her face and shield her eyes from the two boys in the room with her.

"Hai...Right here and now...Let's get married."

When InuYasha heard this, he walked out into the hallway and saw an old couple sitting in the small waiting room. Then he noticed the small golden bands that were around their ring fingers on their left hands.

"Excuse me..."

He began as he walked over to them. After hearing the story of Sesshomaru and Kagome, the couple agreed to let them use their rings for the quick little wedding and followed him back to the room.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the room's bathroom with her hair pulled into a sideways french fishtail braid and had a few single red roses in her hands. A few tears fell from both hers and the old couples eyes as the nurses all laughed gently.

Miroku had been called and smiled gently at her as he stood next to the laying down Sesshomaru. He said a few verses and let the two say their small, rushed vows. Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eyes as a few more tears tried to escape her eyes and she began to speak.

"I want you forever...Forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember...Whether happy or sad or watever...We'll still love each other forever and always."

Sesshomaru felt a few tears escape the corner of his eyes, roll down his cheeks and onto his pillow as he closed his eyes. The beeps on his heart manitor were getting slower as his voice kept getting lower...Just barely above a whisper as he said his vows...

"I love you forever...Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there...I'll always love you...forever and always..."

As soon as the words had left his lips, the beeps stopped and everyone in the room went silent as what just happened finally started to sink in a little to Kagome. Her love...Her new "husband" was now dead...He was no longer with her or their unborn daughter.

* * *

**"She pulls up to the entrance, she walks right to the front the desk. They lead her down a billion halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened...But she can barely-"**

"Mama!"

A girl's voice shouted. A middle aged woman, around 35, with long wavy raven hair and hazel eyes turned around to see her 13-year-old daughter running towards her with a huge, bubbly smile on her face.

"Rin Annika Taisho! What have I told you about running in the house?"

She scolded her daughter gently but sternly as she turned around on the piano bench she was currently sitting on.

The child, now known as Rin, slid to a stop in front of her mother as her hair flew behind her gracefully.

"Gomen, okaasan. I'm just SO excited! Aren't you?"

Kagome giggled a bit and smiled warmly at her daughter's happiness.

"Hai, I am excited. But..."

Rin frowned when her mother didn't continue. She was about to say something was rudely interrupted when a knock on the front door was heard.

"Uncle Inu!"

Kagome turned and saw InuYasha standing on her front porch. With a smile on her face, she walked towards him and opened the screen door.

"Hey stranger. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much...Just waiting for my new charge to tell me she's ready so we can go to her concert."

The silver haired inu said playfully as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nice to see you too, doggy."

Kagome replied with her hands on her hips and smirk on her lips.

"Feh."

* * *

Kagome walked onto the stage with her wavy hair flowing behind her gracefully. Her vibrant hazel eyes scaning the crowd as she looked for her daughter in the front. Letting a smile grace her lips, Kagome spoke gently into the microphone.

"Bonjour everyone. This is a song that I've recently finished so...I hope you all enjoy it."

Kagome walked over to the piano that was on the stage and sat down before taking a deep breath and began to play. After a few more moment, Kagome opened her mouth and started to sing as she remembered every moment with Sesshomaru.

**"She's sitting at the table, the hours get later. He was supposed to be here. She's sure he would have called. She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway. No one's said they've seen him. Why, is something wrong? She looks back at the window. Suddenly the phone rings. A voice says something's happened, that she should come right now. Her mind goes to December. She thinks of when he asked her. He bent down on his knee first and he said...I wanted you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together...Forever and always."**

A few tears fell from Kagome's eyes and landed on her hands as she closed her eyes and let the music flow through her as she continued to sing. Not once, even with all her tears, did her voice break in the slightest though.

**"She pulls up to the entrance, she walks right to the front desk. They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened, but she can barely hear them. She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight. They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life. The house on the hillside, where they would stay. Stay there forever, forever and always. Throught the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember...Whether rich or for poor or for better. We'll still love each other, forever and always."**

Rin's eyes widened slightly when she saw how the song was effecting her mother. She'd never seen her cry. Yes, she'd heard from behind a door but never actually seen it. Kagome was so strong and seeing her cry...brought tears of her own to her daughter's eyes.

The lyrics of the song were sad, yes...but Rin had no idea what they meant. As far as she had known, nothing like this had actually happened to her mom before...but all the songs she wrote were based off of personal, real life experiances.

Closing her eyes, as if trying to find a deeper meaning behind the words and the rhythm, Rin closed her eyes as a few tears fell from her own eyes.

**"Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses. Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses. She borrows some rings from the couple next door. Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor. She looks into his eyes, and she says...I...Want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember...Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always...Forever and always...Forever and always."**

_"Mommy? Why are you crying mommy?"_

_A four year old Rin asked as she rubbed her tired eyes, the small rabbit her mom gave her in her other hand._

_"Mommy's just remembering things, sweety...Would you like to see?"_

_Kagome said as she tried to smile and wiped the tears from her eyes, pointing at the photobook in front of her on the floor._

_Nodding, Rin crawled onto her mother's lap and saw different pictures of her mom with a tall man bright ember eyes and silver hair._

_Rin moved forward slightly and smiled happily as she pointed towards a specific picture._

_"Daddy!"_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped and picked up the picture. It was of when she was in her last year of high school and Sesshomaru was in his second year of college. He was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist as she rested his chin on her left shoulder._

_"Hai...That's your father, Rin. That's Sesshomaru."_

**"She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low. As he says, I...love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember...even if I'm not there...I'll always love you...Forever and always..."**

Kagome played the last notes on the piano before taking a deep breathe and finally opening her eyes again, as well as her daughter. As soon as Kagome stood, everyone erupted into cheering.

* * *

**_"It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin' for rain as I stand in desert, but I'm holding you closer than most...'cause you are my heaven."_**

Coughing, a 73-year-old woman raised her IV covered hand to her face and placed it over her mouth.

"Okaasan!"

A woman in her late 40's shouted as she ran over to her mother's side. The older of the two looked up with tired eyes and smiled gently as her daughted sat down next to her.

"Mrs. Taisho?"

The younger looked up at the nurse, her deep brown hair flowing with her movements gracefully as her briliant ember eyes pierced those of the night nurses. Gulping, she continued.

"M-May I speak with you for moment...please?"

Nodding, Rin looked back at her mother and the look on her face softened.

"Okaasan...I'll be right back, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and looked out towards the window. Rin stood up and followed the night nurse out of the room and into the hallway after closing the door.

"What?"

She said impatiently, crossing her arms. This was something she got from her mother.

"Your mother...She won't make it through tomorrow night...I'm sorry."

Rin's eyes widened as she let this new information sink in.

"She...She's going to die that soon?"

It broke the nurse's heart to see this girl looking so lost and empty already. Placing her hand on the younger girls' shoulder gently, she nodded head and looked away. Rin walked back into the hospital room her mother was in and sat down, looking at her feet.

Kagome looked at her helpless daughter and placed her hand over Rin's gently.

"I...Have something to tell you Rin."

Nodding, Rin let her continue as she gripped her mother's hand a little tighter than she should have.

"Sesshomaru...Taisho...He was your father."

"Hai, I know that okaasan. What about him?"

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she tried to remember what she wanted to say...Then it came to her. The story she always told her daughter before she went to bed.

"There once was a prince...he was a cold hearted demon that wouldn't think twice about killing someone just to save his honor, respect and pride. Then...One day...He came across a young human girl...A miko actually..."

Kagome raised her other hand above her face and used her powers to make her hand glow a beautiful pink as she continued.

"He fell in love with her...She was the only person he let into his heart...Demon, Half-Demon, or Human...She was the first and only. But she was in love with another...Or so everyone thought. It was the prince's younger half-brother that she was constantly around. She had a debt to repay to him...But the prince was foolish and thought that she loved the other."

Rin had tears in her eyes as she heard her mother's voice break in the slightly. She had a feeling as to where her mother was going with telling her this story again.

"The prince got hurt really badly and was close to death...but the miko saved him...It was then...when he saw her crying for him, that he realized she loved him as much as he, her. They got married and were happy for many year together..."

"Hai, I know this story okaasan. What about it?"

"There is more to it...500 years later, the prince got dangerously ill and the miko had to go see him at the hospital. He was dying...Whatever he had...it...it was breaking every bone in his body and messing with his heart and mind..."

Tears started to pour from Kagome's eyes before she could even try to stop them. Rin's eyes widened in shock as realizationg started to sink in fully.

"Everyone laughed at them...but they got married for real this time...there in the hospital room...Right before he died. The prince never got to see his daughter...Or hold her...The prince was Sesshomaru Taisho...and the Miko...was Kagome Higurashi...The story that you loved so much...it was our story...Mine and Sesshomaru's..."

"O-Okaasan..."

The beeps started to get slower on Kagome's heart monitor as she closed her eyes and squeezed her daughter's hand tightly.

"Please...Just remember, even if I'm not there...I'll always love you...Forever...and always..."

After she finished saying that, Kagome's hand went limb as the beeps stopped and everything in the room went silent...

"O-Okaasan...Okaasan...OKAASAN!"

Rin screamed as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were pouring out of them. She clinched her fists and layed her forehead against her dead mother's, letting her tears fall on the older's cheeks.

"Tell otousan...That he better take care of you...I'll miss you okaasan..."


End file.
